Ron's Choice
by Tonirae
Summary: Choices were not his forte. Work with George or the Auror Department. Where will he belong. How to choose?


Ron's Choice

Two months after the battle, Ron was dealing with some decisions to make. Harry will be starting with the Auror Program in a month. Most of their friends have jobs or going back to Hogwarts, like Ginny and Hermione. Everyone he knew seemed to have their future worked out, but not him.

George needed him, right? The shop had a lot of work to get it running again. But he had received a letter from the Auror's office. They wanted him. To work there. Unbelievable. He felt a loyalty to his brother that should take precedence. But the letter was a promise of a dream come true. He had been holding onto this letter for two weeks now and he had no idea what he should do.

It wasn't until his mom did his laundry, that it was discovered. He had left it in his pocket, well-worn from reading so often.

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly Weasley's voice could reach the next county. Unfortunately, Ron was just in the next room. "Just what is this?" Her tone slightly softened as she waved the envelope in his face.

"It's just a letter, Mom." He stood, wide eyed.

"A letter from the Ministry?" She looked skeptical.

"Ah, yeah, But I don't think I'll take it." He shrugged his shoulders.

Molly looked at her youngest son like he was mad. "You don't think you'll take what?"

"The job. George needs me. I…I gotta help him." He backed up from his mom. "I'll apply later."

"Later?" She followed him. "What job have you been offered, may I ask?"

"The Auror program. Like Harry." He blushed, He was proud they asked, but family came first.

"An auror?" She stood up straight, her face filled with pride then clouded over again. "They want you to be an auror and you want work in a joke shop?" She used the envelope to fan her face. "I never knew I raised an idiot." She smiled at him. "Now, what makes you think that a joke shop is the better choice?"

"Well, George… He needs help?" The way Molly was putting it, his argument made less sense.

"You know as well as I do that he doesn't need any help. He has that Angelina girl with him." She placed her hands on his shoulders, "What do you want to do, son?" She asked gently.

Ron was a bit surprised. He wasn't in the habit of being asked that question. "I do want to go for the program, but…"

"But what?"

"But truthfully, I don't want to take after Percy." Ron admitted.

Molly took a long look at him, "Percy would do good if he took after you." She hugged him quickly. "Now, go talk to George. Find out what he has to say. Then make sure you talk to Hermione. It's her future too." She turned back to the scullery.

Ron stood stunned.

…

"Well, of course, you git! The Auror program? Just think, I can now say I have an in with the Aurors. Hmmm,possibilities…" George leaned against a display table and stared off into space.

"Come off it, you know it don't work that way." Ron smiled.

"Then what's the problem?" George tilted his head towards the envelope Ron had showed him.

"I…I thought you needed me. I didn't want to leave you in a fix." Ron leaned against the wall. "I need to know what you had to say."

"Baby Brother, the day you need my advice, is the day Mum won't cook for an army."

"That's what I thought you'd say." Ron stood as if to go.

"Have you talked with Hermione?" George reached over and fiddled with a small vial.

"Not yet. I…I needed your input." Ron started to turn but caught the vial George threw at him. "What's this?"

"Take it. So you'd not be a git when you tell her." With that, George went back into the office at the back of the shop.

….

"That's great Ron! I knew you would get in!" Hermione ranted on and on in excitement. Ron was glad he took a drop of the 'Chill-Out' potion that George had given him. It helped him meet her exuberance. Emotions were still not his forte.

"You know, only the best gets asked every year and then only a small fraction actually finishes. And with you not even taking your N.E.W.T.S. I'm so proud of you." She pondered. "Though, I guess they WOULD decide that last year was the same as N.E.W.T.S."

"But compared to Harry, I'm still not the best at apparation, or some charms…I'm not sure if I'd fit in." Ron was struck with his uncertainties.

"No…" Hermione dragged the syllable long. "But they see in you something more. Just you. You are a great wizard, but you also can see things others don't. You see different angles. You are smart, courageous, intuitive..."

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, I'm a Gryffindor."

"Exactly. Don't you see? The job is perfect for you." Hermione stared at him until he reluctantly agreed with her assessment.

"But what if I decide to work with George?"

"Then you'll be smart, brave, loyal and help him be a great success." Hermione confirmed.

"So, should I go for it?" Ron asked, gesturing to the letter.

"If that's what you want to do." She affirmed.

Ron's face split into a wide grin. A weight just rolled off his shoulders. "So, did you get asked? To the program, that is?"

Hermione blushed a little, "I did. But I decided I do want to go back to school after all, if it's alright with you."

"Why wouldn't it be alright?

"Well, Our plans…" She replied, nervous. "I really want to take my N.E.W.T.S. Then I thought I'd try for a different department."

"What one?"

"Department of Magical Creatures." She looked up at him. "I might make a difference, you know, like S.P.E.W."

"Anything you decide is great with me. It's brilliant, actually. But are you going to make everyone wear badges?" Ron laughed.

"Haw haw, funny." She swatted at his arm. "No, but I might be able to do some good."

"No, you won't do good. You'll do fantastic." Ron said confidently. Then he showed her what else she was fantastic at.


End file.
